


i had been lost to you, sunlight

by lunaves



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Pink Order Campaign
Genre: F/M, yes i have no self control, yes i wrote this to sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaves/pseuds/lunaves
Summary: She may have known this is how it was supposed to end, but she never wanted it to happen like this.





	1. flew like a moth to you, sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, You Know

_Only the creation of a God can kill another God._

Cain's voice rang in her ears like the bell of the church she started to know as home. The information hadn't set with her, not fully, until she witnessed the fight before her.

Calum, her own son, knocked nearly unconscious.

Lucan, bloodied and bruised.

Illarian, weakened by the sun, barely able to fight.

At the center of this fight was the Sun God, her husband, the cruel deity. Solaric had seen better days, sure, but the cold stare of his eyes told her that he knew this was going nowhere. That no matter how many times he had been knocked down, he could rise again. Velvet knew then what she had to do, though hesitantly. The healer steps forth. She calls to her son, though it's near useless.

"Calum. Remember what I told you. I love you."

With shaky steps, she moves forth. "Lucan. I need your sword. Let me handle the rest." Without waiting for an answer, she takes the sword from him, drawing in a deep breath.

"Solaric, I ask you once more. Let this be over."

"Why? So you can take over? Take my power? You aren't a god, dear Velvet. You're nothing. You could never," he sneers at her, offering an almost amused look at the sword in her hands. "And you think your meek sword can kill me. Try it."

Velvet looks up at him again. "I was wrong, Solaric. Wrong to love you. Wrong to put any trust in you. This ends now."

And with less hesitation, she rips her necklace off, letting the chain fall to the bloodied floor as the Sun Crown grows to normal size in her hands. She places the crown on her own head, feeling the rush of power spill through her like ink on parchment, and looks back up at the vague sense of fear in her husband's eye.

"Die, bastard."

 

\----------

 

Without giving Solaric a chance to react, she takes advantage of the stunned God and charges, sinking her blade into his chest, into the cavity that once held his heart, and twists.

"You… you had it all along. I should have known." Solaric continues to eye the crown for a time before shuddering and falling to his knees.

Velvet watches his eyes stutter with a flicker of emotion, something she has nearly forgotten the sight of.

"I had to protect you from yourself. Protect the people from you," and with a softer whisper, "Protect myself."

His eyes travel to the sword still embedded in his body, to his wife's hands shaking around the hilt of the weapon.

"You killed yourself for this."

Velvet forces a shaky laugh past her lips. "It was me or the people I came here with."

"...Why were they worthy of your life?"

Velvet attempts to remove her hands from the hilt, but her own quickening death causes her to tip forward to her knees, against the pommel of the sword, causing Solaric to shudder again as the blade drives in further.

"They showed me what love was meant to feel like."

Solaric doesn't say anything to her, and instead falls back more, his hands unable to hold him up much longer as he lays on the ground of the Grand Palace.

Velvet forces herself to move, placing her body next to his own, in his arm. Her breathing grows heavier, and it gets harder to keep her grasp on her life.

"Even so, no matter how hard I tried, Solaric, I never once stopped loving you."

Before the last thread of life gets pulled from her, she swears she hears the dying God tell her _I love you too, my Velvet_ one last time.


	2. a soul that's born in cold and rain knows sunlight, sunlight, sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending.

Without giving Solaric a chance to react, she takes advantage of the stunned God and charges, sinking her blade into his chest, into the cavity that once held his heart, and twists.

 

"You… you had it all along. I should have known." Solaric continues to eye the crown for a time before shuddering and falling to his knees. Velvet watches his eyes stutter with a flicker of emotion, something she has nearly forgotten the sight of.

 

"I had to protect you from yourself. Protect the people from you," and with a softer whisper, "Protect myself."

 

His eyes travel to the sword still embedded in his body, to his wife's hands shaking around the hilt of the weapon.

 

"You killed yourself for this."

 

Velvet forces a shaky laugh past her lips. "It was me or the people I came here with."

 

"...Why were they worthy of your life?"

 

Velvet looks to them, driving her blade in further to keep her husband down, closing her eyes as she feels him shudder through the blade.

 

"They showed me what love was meant to feel like."

 

Solaric doesn't say anything to her, and instead falls back more, his hands unable to hold him up much longer as he lays on the ground of the Grand Palace.

 

Velvet looks at him, getting on her knees next to him. "Why did you do it, Solaric? Why did you rip your heart out? You had all you could have wanted."

 

"I didn't have the power."

 

She sighs, brushing his hair back. "It's funny," she whispers to the dying God, surprisingly calm, "for some reason, I never stopped loving you. I tried not to. I shouldn't, not after you killed yourself and most of our family. Whored me out. But I knew that I'd love you 'til the end of the earth." 

 

She keeps her gaze on his before looking over at the broken bodies of her twins, shuddering at the memories. By the time she turns back to Solaric, she knows he's breathing his last breaths. She leans over, pressing one last kiss to his lips. 

 

"I love you."

 

Solaric closes his eyes for the last time, his hand seeking his wife's. "I love you too, my Velvet."

 

The strength in his hand falters before fading completely, and Velvet knows her husband is officially gone.

 

It's a lot less extravagant than she thought it would be, really. No flames. No choir of angels coming to meet them. Just the two, with the broken and battered bodies of their children, her party watching on.

 

Velvet knows, too, that she isn't going to make it much longer. She's shocked she made it this long. She contemplates crawling into her husband's arms, letting herself fade with him. But at the same time, there's somewhere she'd rather be.

 

With the remains of her strength, Velvet forces herself to stand, shaking. She smiles to her party, knowing it's likely the last time she will. 

 

"Calum? I'm sorry I was a terrible mother to you all. Keep your siblings safe for me, okay?" She calls to him, giving everyone else a curt nod before throwing the stone that opens the door to the rest of her children, coughing into her sleeve and shivering at the sight of blood covering it, though she knows she's covered in blood anyways.

 

Before anyone has the time to question her, she steps through the door and nearly immediately collapses, her body failing her miserably, and calls to Cicero.

 

"Hi mo-" He starts before realizing the state she's in, what she's wearing, what's happening. 

 

"Please, take me to Cain before Maeda sees me. Before Stasya. Tell… tell Circe I'm sorry neither me nor her father could say goodbye." She tells him as her voice cracks from trying to force out the words.

 

Cicero looks at her solemnly, agreeing almost immediately, and picking up the weak body of his mother.

 

In a flash, they're in Cain's office, where he's neglecting paperwork and reading instead. Seeing Cicero over his book, he starts to ask why he's there, until he sees Velvet's body in his arms. Immediately, he's up, taking her into his own arms.

 

"Cain?" She mumbles, her eyes threatening to close permanently.

 

"I'm here. I've got you. God, you put the crown on. Why?" He asks her, desperate for answers, desperate for her to tell him it'll all be okay.

 

"Solaric isn't a threat anymore. I-" her body jerks, trying to push her soul out, but she does all she can to hold on longer. "I wanted to die with you near."

 

"Velvet-" 

 

"I love you, Cain. Tell my children I love them too. Take care of them for me, please?" She mutters to him, her eyes finding his once more as she smiles at him, filled with pain and hurt.

 

"Please-"

 

She looks to Cicero, jerking again in pain. "I love you. So much, my baby. So much." 

 

The two can see the tears in her eyes, whether they're from the pain or the thought of leaving they don't know, but Cicero presses one last kiss to her forehead, and then Cain follows suit, and with a ragged  _ I love you _ again, her body goes limp in Cain's arms, her body stilling.

 

Cain looks down at his best friend, his  _ family _ , trying to wrack his brain for anything that could still save her, still revive her, but he knows it's too late. 

 

His Sun Queen is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i teared up writing this. might fuck around and add a third ending, might make a whole different drabble of the aftermath from Cain's perspective


End file.
